shocking isn't it episode 3
by kingofpetrovia
Summary: one piece adventure


Another one piece story

"Wake up sanji" altair said while waking everybody up

"I need food now" altair said "why did you wake me up at 4:00 am"

sanji said "because where going to my village and you only eat every two days"

altair said "why your village do that" luffy said as he rushed in the room "I don't know the just do" altair said "ok I'll cook now" sanji said while slowly walking out of bed everyone went too

"Hey zolo I will ask my dad calozo to make you some swords" altair said "what your dad is the legendary calozo" zolo said "yep what the... luffy give back that chicken leg now"

altair said while steam came out of is ears "mine" luffy said bam! Bam! Bam! Altair kicked right in the wall "mine" altair said as he ate the leg and went back to his seat

"luffy you just need to not eat for today ok" altair said as he's fish "ok" luffy said "caw caw" a bird said "hey look my food is here…..dammit it's fruit luffy you eat it" Altair said as he passed it "thanks" luffy said while he ate in one bite "wait that was love fruit" altair said as he pointed at luffy "whaaaaaaaaaaaaat" everyone said "luffy close your eyes for 3 minutes" Altair said luffy then closed his eyes "there's a bad part and good part bad part is that you fall in love with the first person you see the good part is that you be full for ten days" altair said with a sigh "ok you can open your eyes luffy…….luffy" altair said "I forgot it wasn't 3 minutes it was 3 days" altair said "everyone close your eyes as long as he does look in your eyes for 10 seconds you will be ok" altair said " nami you where so to be keeping your eyes closed……luffy are you ok" altair said in confusion "I'm ok" luffy said while eating noodles "what the I guess it didn't work" altair thought.

"look my village" altair said "hey mom hey dad" altair said "I can't belief it I've heard of all your swords able to kill someone in one slash" zolo said "hey I'll be around time if you need me" altair said "hey marind" then marind punch him into the ground just like nami "ow that hurt" altair said while rubbing his head "hmph" marind said as she turned arouned and walked off "what was that for" nami asked "she always worried about me for some reason I don't know why….maybe because I left without a goodbye" altair said then nami punched him too "why was that for" altair said "she cares for you idiot" nami said as her eyes bursted in flames "what I'm not sick" altair said "she has a crush on you dummy" nami said as the flames got bigger "I never noticed" altair said "hey luffy let's go to that hill" nami said as she smiled "hey look marines" altair said "surrender or will kill her" the captain said "I'll kill you" altair said.

"what the your not dead" altair said "I ate the wind wind fruit too" the captain said "well it's doesn't matter your still…..marind" altair said as he ran towards her "marind…" altair said to himself "let's fight then" altair said calmy.

"so your little girlfriend is dead so now what" the captain said "shut up"

"what's happening" luffy asked "I hope he's alright" nami asked

"he's a good fighter" zolo said. Bam! Everyone then saw the captain alive and altair dead "is altair dead" nami asked "look he's alive" usopp said then altair got up and said DIE!!!. Then altair was glowing for a second.

BAM BAM BAM BAM "how are moving faster then the speed of light" the captain asked "I'm not moving that fast I'm at the speed of shock" altair said BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BOOM DIE! BAM BAM BAM.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM). "WHO'S WINNING" nami asked luffy just was standing there "he's defending her" luffy said as his eyes hid under his hat "just like luffy did me" nami thought.

"let's finish this" altair said "have mercy" the captain said "NO" altair said

"NO". "guys" luffy asked he found out he was at the speed of light and nami was too

the just watched the fight and they saw altair like he was lighting "this can't be good" nami said BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM.

"He's dead" Altair said while returning to normal "I'll make sure I never get on your bad side" sanji said "ya wait…marind" altair said as he rushed to her then marind woke up and saw altair "you scared me for a second" altair said then marind stood up and saw the captain "he never goes over board…unless" marind thought "well I guess your alright I'm going to eat ok" altair said as he walked then stopped and saw her hug him "It's was nothing besides I wouldn't let you die no matter what" altair said as he broke out of her hug "hey guys you coming" altair said "but I thought your village doesn't eat every two days" luffy asked "I lied so sanji could cook" altair said "come on guys let's go eat" altair said then everyone came marind just stood their she saw a shadow and looked up and saw altair and he kissed her then he walked away and she looked at her neck and saw a diamond necklace.

A/N

Well I hope you liked that.


End file.
